


'Take my jacket,it's cold outside.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [12]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Eric-Centric, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Kevin-centric, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Save them, they're both panicked gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 6





	'Take my jacket,it's cold outside.'

**6:36 PM**

"Your shift ending soon?"

Eric nodded without even looking up at Jacob."Yeah,it's ending at about seven o'clock."He explains to the older boy."Hwall said that I don't have to worry about taking anymore orders since I'll be leaving soon anyways."


End file.
